Que se passe t il?
by Ewira
Summary: Trad. Ron voit Harry recevoir des messages toute la journée et y réagir... Slash! HPDM OS


**Salut tout le monde ! Me voila avec la traduction d'une fic de FluffyBookwurm, toujours HPDM comme vous pouvez vous en douter ! **

**Résumé : Ron voit Harry recevoir des messages toute la journée et y réagir…**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**PS : Je remercie Kawai Mokusai qui a bien voulu corriger ma fic qui avait d'ENORMES incohérences ! Re-Bonne lecture !**

**Que se passe-t-il ?**

Pour Ron Weasley, être à Poudlard était la meilleure chose au monde. Il avait là-bas tous ses amis, en particulier Harry et Hermione. Tout à Poudlard avait toujours eu son propre rythme, son propre ordre des choses.

Depuis l'été précédent, l'été avant le début de leur septième année, le rythme et l'ordre des choses avaient légèrement changé. A la fin de leur sixième année, il s'était avéré que les Malefoys avaient rejoint l'Ordre. Lorsque l'information leur était parvenue, la chose la plus incroyable pour Ron s'était produite. Draco Malefoy s'était excusé auprès de Harry, Hermione et lui et ils avaient conclu une trêve. Harry et Malefoy avaient même lié une sorte d'amitié semblait-il. Harry ne voulait pas trop en parler, mais Ron savait que les choses avaient changé. Quand il disait quelque chose de méchant sur Malefoy, soit Harry ne lui répondait rien, soit il le défendait. C'était ennuyant, mais Ron était content de ne plus être la cible des insultes de Malefoy sur sa famille.

A l'insu de Ron, ce jour entre tous serait le point de non retour. Plus rien ne serait pareil ensuite.

Tout ce déroula assez normalement jusqu'au petit déjeuner. Tandis qu'ils s'efforçaient de parler et de manger en même temps, enfin lui en tout cas, le courrier arriva. Une chouette de l'école lâcha un morceau de parchemin sur les genoux de Harry et Ron le vit l'ouvrir et commencer à lire. Un immense sourire trônait sur son visage à la fin de sa lecture.

« Bonnes nouvelles, Harry ? » demanda Hermione qui se tordait la cou pour essayer de voir ce que disait le mot.

Harry glissa le message dans sa poche et hocha de la tête, souriant toujours « Excusez-moi une seconde. »

Ron vit alors Harry se diriger vers la table des Serpentards et tapoter l'épaule de Draco. Quand celui-ci se retourna, Ron put voir Harry le soulever, puis… Il dut cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour être bien sûr qu'il voyait bien ce qu'il voyait. Harry était en train d'embrasser Draco. Et ce n'était pas une simple bise sur la joue non plus. Quand il eut fini, il reposa Draco sur ses pieds, fit un petit signe de la main à Blaise et s'en retourna d'un pas nonchalant à la table des Gryffondors. Il entreprit alors de terminer calmement son petit déjeuner. Ron et Hermione restèrent assis là immobiles, le fixant la bouche ouverte. Comme presque toute la Grande Salle. Plus de bruits de couteaux ou de fourchettes. Plus de bavardages. Le silence complet.

« Bon, j'ai fini. Je vous vois plus tard les gars ? En Botanique ? » leur demanda Harry avant de quitter la Grande Salle pour aller prendre son sac se diriger vers son premier cours.

Le souhait de Ron que tout cela ne soit qu'un sort qui aurait mal tourné ne fut pas réalisé. Au moment où il entra dans la salle de son deuxième cours de la journée, Divination, on pouvait entendre Lavande faire un rapport sur ce qu'elle avait vu devant la salle d'Arithmancie.

« Nous sommes sortis et Harry attendait derrière la porte. Et ensuite… » Elle soupira « …ensuite il a saisi Malefoy et l'a embrassé une nouvelle fois ! Quand il a eu finit, Malefoy a du s'appuyer contre le mur. Dean a demandé à Harry pourquoi il avait fait cela, et tout ce que s'est contenté de faire Harry a été de brandir un petit morceau de parchemin ! » La voix de Lavande était pleine de curiosité. Puis le cours commença et Ron fut trop occupé à inventer des choses arriveraient pour pousser plus loin ses réflexions. Après le cours de Divination arriva celui de Botanique, auquel il assistait avec Harry, Hermione et Neville, mais qui était aussi partagé avec les Serpentards. Draco assistait à ce cours lui-aussi.

Après la première moitié du cours, l'anxiété de Ron diminua peu à peu et il eut l'impression de revenir à la normale. Il y avait eu des chuchotements, bien sûr, et il avait vu Harry et Draco se regarder plus d'une fois. Mais il se dit qu'il pouvait faire avec. Alors qu'ils rangeait et qu'ils se préparaient à quitter la serre où ils avaient travaillé, un petit papier flotta jusqu'à Harry. Ron le vit venir. Harry le prit, l'ouvrit et de nouveau un grand sourire illumina son visage. Il le mit dans sa poche et marcha rapidement vers Draco. Ron gémit.

Harry s'arrêta en face de Draco, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément. Toutes les filles soupirèrent. Les garçons essayèrent de regarder ailleurs. Après cet époustouflant baiser, Draco dut saisir le bras de Harry pour rester debout. Quand il relâcha finalement sa prise, Harry lui fit un clin d'œil, se tourna, saisit son sac et attendit que Ron et Hermione le rejoigne.

Ron était troublé à présent. Il devait courir pour se maintenir au niveau de Harry qui allait bon train en direction du château où il allait avoir son cour de métamorphose. Ron décida qu'il parlerait à Harry plus tard et il ralentit. Hermione lui adressa la parole : « Ron, tu n'est pas avec Harry en classe de métamorphose? Tu devrais te dépêcher, sinon tu vas être en retard ! »

Maudissant Harry et ses messages, Ron se précipita vers le château et se glissa sur sa chaise quelques secondes avant que le professeur McGonagall fasse son apparition. Tout se déroula correctement, et il sortit avec un soupir de soulagement, parlant avec Harry de ce qu'ils venaient d'étudier. Alors qu'ils tournaient en direction de la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, un jeune élève s'avança vers Harry et glissa un petit bout de parchemin dans sa main. Ron grogne. Il était exactement identique aux autres. Harry le prit, sourit et sprinta jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Quand il entra, Ron le vit scruter la pièce, et comme ses yeux se fixaient sur un certain Serpentard blond, il soupira.

« Donne-moi ton sac, Harry » lâcha-t-il, vaincu.

« Merci Ron ! Je ne serai pas long ! »

« Prends ton temps ! » Ron ramassa le sac de Harry, se dirigea vers leur table et se laissa tomber à côté d'Hermione. Alors qu'elle tournait la tête et qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, tout ce qu'il lui dit fut « Sans commentaires. »

Après ce qui parut une éternité à Ron, Harry revint. Il ne le vit pas arriver, les chuchotements furent largement suffisants pour l'avertir de son arrivée. Harry s'assit et attaqua son plat. Seamus remarqua son appétit.

« Affamé ? » demanda-t-il, souriant.

Harry le regarda et acquiesça, mais continua à s'empiffrer.

« Bonne journée ? » essaya Dean.

« Vous n'avez pas idée ! » s'exclama Harry avec enthousiasme.

Ron grogne.

Quand la cloche sonna la fin du repas, Ron se leva, prêt à affronter le reste de la journée. Plus ou moins.

« Potions, Harry, Ron. Vous êtes prêts ? » demanda Hermione. Harry hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

« Harry est-ce que tu réalises que nous allons en cours de Potions ? » maintenant Hermione était également très inquiète de ce qui était arrivé à Harry. Il n'était jamais content d'aller en Potions ! Jamais.

Ron, cependant, se sentait de mieux en mieux. Le cours de Potions, qui n'était pas son cours préféré, remonta en flèche dans le classement. Parce que Potions signifiait professeur Rogue, qui vouait un dégoût profond à toutes choses en rapport avec les Gryffondors, et plus particulièrement en rapport avec Potter. Et c'était leur dernier cours de la journée, ce qui signifiait qu'il pourrait bientôt retrouver son coin favori dans la Salle Commune, et qu'il serait hors de porté d'image comme celles qu'il avait du subir aujourd'hui.

« Venez les gars, on n'a pas envie d'être en retard! » les pressa-t-il, entraînant un sourire de la part de Harry et un très, très inquiet « Est-ce que tu vas bien, Ron ? » de la part d'Hermione. Il acquiesça seulement et commença à se diriger vers les cachots.

Le cours se déroula comme toujours. Rogue était fidèle à lui-même, toujours aussi grognon, et la machine-à-enlever-des-points-appelée-Rogue fonctionnait à plein régime. Ron se sentit plutôt satisfait quand Rogue, vérifiant son chaudron, dit « Potion décente, Weasley » et eut l'air déçu. Pour la première fois, Ron pensa plein d'espoir qu'il allait quitter le cours de Potions content sur tous les plans.

Puis, cinq minutes après qu'ils aient terminé leur potion pendant qu'ils lavaient leur bureau, un petit message apparut dans la main de Harry. Ron décida de ne pas regarder. A la limite de son champ de vision, il vit Harry le déplier et il put _sentir _son sourire prendre forme.

Il vit Harry se lever et marcher vers le bureau où Draco avait travaillait. Il vit Harry glisser ses mains dans las cheveux de Draco et amener son visage près du sien. Et il vit Harry embrasser Draco Malefoy, debout au milieu de la salle, sous les yeux toujours vigilants du professeur Rogue.

Un professeur Rogue qui fut à leur côté en seulement quatre enjambées résolues.

« Que se passa-t-il ici ? » Sa voix parut sifflante, pleine de colère contenue, selon Ron.

Ron vit Harry et Draco se séparer à contrecoeur, mais il remarqua aussi comment Draco prenait la main de Harry dans la sienne. Il n'avait jamais fait cela avant !

« Hum… Potter est arrivé et m'a embrassé, monsieur. » dit calmement Draco au professeur.

« Mr Malefoy je ne suis pas aveugle ! » siffla Rogue.

« Mr Potter… » tout le monde put ressentir le soupir qu'il retenait « … pourquoi avez-vous embrassé Mr Malefoy ? »

Tout le monde retint son souffle, car le professeur Rogue avait posé la question qu'eux-mêmes voulaient tous poser à Harry.

« Eh bien, monsieur, c'est très simple. Vraiment. » expliqua Harry. « Tout est dans ce mot » Il fouilla dans ses poches et tendit à Rogue un des mots qu'il avait reçus toute la journée.

Rogue déplia lentement le mot et le lut. Ses yeux noirs fixèrent Harry, puis Draco, puis se reposèrent sur le mot. Puis il le replia lentement et le rendit à Harry. Un mince sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, et tous les Gryffondors se préparèrent mentalement à perdre des points.

« Bien, Mr Malefoy, je dois vous féliciter pour vos capacités relationnelles. Dix points pour Serpentard. Le cours est terminé. » Et il quitta la classe, sa robe tourbillonnant derrière lui.

Harry et Draco échangèrent un sourire, prirent leur sac et quittèrent les cachots ensemble. Le reste de la classe était encore en train de se demander ce qu'il avait voulu dire par « relationnelles ». Ron sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, et Hermione le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise. Il fallut cinq bonnes minutes à Hermione pour le remettre en état de marcher jusqu'à leur Salle Commune. Une fois là-bas, il fallut une impressionnante quantité de thé pour lui rendre de nouveau les idées claires.

Après ce qui leur sembla une éternité, Harry entra dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, tout débraillé. Ses cheveux étaient même plus décoiffés que d'habitude, et ses lunettes étaient en travers sur son nez. Et il avait le sourire le plus éclatant qu'ils ne lui avaient jamais vu. A compter de ce jour. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté d'Hermione et eut un soupir de contentement.

« Harry ? » commença Hermione prudemment.

« Oui Hermione ? » lui demanda-t-il toujours souriant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait sur les messages que Draco t'a envoyé toute la journée ? «

Harry regarda sa montre, puis fouilla dans sa poche. Il en sortit une grande pile de notes, toutes de la même taille, toutes pliées de la même manière. Ron avait maintenant tous ses sens en éveil et lorgnait la pile.

Harry la leur désigna. « Allez-y, lisez-les. Je sais que vous en mourrez d'envie. »

Ron étendit le bras, prit un des messages et le déplia. Après l'avoir fixé quelques secondes, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il perdit connaissance. Hermione, maintenant inquiète ET curieuse, en saisit un elle-même rapidement. Puis regarda Harry avec de grands yeux. Mais elle parvint à dire « Bâtard chanceux ».

Le message disait « Embrasse-moi, c'est mon anniversaire. »

_**Fin**_

**Review ? (même toute p'tit ?)**


End file.
